


You Make Me Feel Special

by Marshmallow_Toast



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, listen you cant ask me to choose my fave, yes the brothers are also involved with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow_Toast/pseuds/Marshmallow_Toast
Summary: You've always had a hard time getting out of bed. It looks like that'll never change.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	You Make Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgence by yours truly because I honestly can't choose to just love one of them. I tried to keep it as gender-neutral as possible and i'm sorry if I messed up somewhere or it was a bit confusing at times but I tried to keep as open as possible for any and all readers!

All throughout life it was hard to get out of bed. Growing up it was dreading going to school and leaving the comfort of being surrounded by plush animals and dolls. That continued all the way through life and even into the Devildom where the sense of unfamiliarity and a cold draft that refused dissipate no matter what you did left you burrowing for comforts in the many duvets adorning your bed.

But now something else was keeping you in bed even as your eyes began to flutter open. While you could feel a heavy, yet comfortable weight preventing you from moving the first thing visible were the messy orange locks pressed against your cheekbones by your gentle giant. Beelzebub had been the first despite being your third pact with the so-called brothers.

Your friendship started easily. He was a gentle presence from the beginning of your stay in the Devildom and your bond grew through cooking together constantly (and sometimes assisted by Luke if there was a lot of baking involved.) and later through sharing a room when he had unintentionally broken a wall down after Mammon forced you to eat some of his treasured pudding. You can’t exactly remember who had confessed first but in the end it hadn’t exactly mattered as suddenly you found yourself with a constant safety net in the form of his arms. Your favorite activity remained cooking together though now if there were small pieces of chocolate or sweets to nibble on it became a battle of wills to not eat them by themselves as they were shared by your lips. When sharing a bed his head always found its way to either the crook of your neck as he spooned your or pressed against your own face, sometimes the feel of his lips rousing your from sleep which always resulted in a late morning for the two of you.

The second demon that began to join you in bed was a bit more aloof in his physical affection but when it came to sleeping habits one constant was one hand would always find its way to either hold one of yours or wrap around the arm closest to his. Given his personality you thought it would be a bit of a chore to get him to come to bed but maybe he secretly casted a spell to know when all of you were together so he knew it was time to join you and Beel. The first time for Satan had been a bit awkward for him, he knew the two of you were close both physically and emotionally, but he couldn’t stop his heart and soul for yearning for yours whenever the two of your spent time together. While some things flew over your head when it came to the realm you were now living in you were determined to make the most of your experience and learn as much as possible which meant spending long hours texting questions or visiting Satan’s private library when a topic would take too long to text. Satan never found out who brought up the topic first between you and Beel but his feelings must have been obvious for one day have the two of you invite him to spend the day together and at the end have both of you reaching out to him to welcome him in your relationship. Satan wasn’t like Asmodeus who relishes in everything carnal and knew how to be in a relationship with multiple partners but he was learning, sometimes leaning into Beelzebub when he felt his emotions growing too strong to contain, the taller demon acting like a sea wall to keep the waves from crashing over and consuming him and focusing on the feeling of bodies pressing together.

In the end, Satan was the one who proved vital to convince Leviathan that everything could work out. The lonely otaku didn’t know how to deal with his emotions very well when it came to anyone outside of his 2D loves and as a result his own emotional dam broke down resulting in lashing out when his personal sin became too much for him to control. But he couldn’t control the envy he felt when he finally realized his true feelings. Ignoring Mammon who was a close friend but not intimate with you he had been your first pact and while deep down he knew it was irrational to feel such negative feelings he couldn’t help the feelings of envy and seeing your eyes full of affection towards your partner (at the time he didn’t know how he didn’t realize that that gaze of yours was also towards Satan) because he knew he had missed his chance and there was no way he could come in between the two of you.

In the end it took all three of you to convince Levi that he was more than welcomed to join the three of you. His bond was Satan was a close one compared to Beel and was the first to cradle him and whisper words of adoration into his ears though the other two quickly follow suit and convince him he was worthy of and deserved their love. Though it had been some time since then it would take a lot of time for Levi to overcome his deep rooted troubles and it often showed itself by the way he clung to your body, arms tightly wrapped around your torso and his head burrowing itself into your stomach or chest. He was definitely a tsundere through and through however, while he was loud in his affections through random exclamations in conversation or the sudden gift delivered by Akuzon because he found it while browsing the app and it reminded him of one of you, he would quickly retreat back to his personal shell and needing careful coaxing from all of you to accept affection.

In the end your relationships with your three demons weren’t perfect by any means but where one of your fell short the others would be there to pick up and bolster the others and now that all of you had experienced what it was like to love and be loved by all your partners you weren’t sure if there was any other way to experience life. Even if it was hard to leave bed in the morning.


End file.
